Pippi
Pippi is a temporary playable character in Mother. She is a young girl who lives on the outskirts of Podunk, near Ninten's home, with her Mother. At the beginning of the game, Ninten learns from Pippi's Mother that she has gone missing. Upon arriving in Podunk, Ninten meets with Mr. Mayor, the head of Podunk, whom is preparing for re-elections at the time. To make himself out to be a hero and have the town vote in his favor, he enlists the help of Ninten to rescue Pippi from the Podunk Cemetery. Ninten braves the zombie-laden cemetery to find Pippi locked in the leftmost coffin in an underground tomb. Upon being rescued, Pippi may give Ninten a Franklin Badge if two questions are answered correctly (if not, the badge can still be received if she is spoken to in her home). Pippi then joins Ninten's party as a playable character, and the two return to Podunk. When the two arrive at Podunk's City Hall, Mr. Mayor, eager for his name to be in the headlines as a hero, bribes Ninten with money and the key to the Podunk Zoo. Pippi is given to the mayor's care and subsequently appears in front of her house with her Mother during the rest of the game. Along with appearing in front of her house, she also makes an appearance at Loid's house in the swamp near Ellay. She tells Ninten that she snuck out of her house and asks Ninten not to tell her Mother. Speaking to her there will trigger Ninten and friends to "stay the night" and recover all their hit points and psychic points. Trivia *In the programming for Mother, there is an unused battle sprite strongly resembling Pippi that does not appear in the final version of the game, called a Gang Zombie. *It is possible that Pippi was visually inspired by Pippi Longstocking, a fictional character in a series of children's books created by Swedish author Astrid Lindgren. Interestingly, Pippi's last name is Lindgren, just like the author of the book. *Pippi's immense strength also alludes to Pippi Longstocking as she also displays huge power in the book, and is referred as "The Strongest Girl In the World". *If Pippi is kept in Ninten's party for as long as possible, it can be seen that her stats grow much quicker than Ninten's. This makes it easier to level up Ninten, as a second, more powerful party member makes it easier to defeat enemies who award larger amounts of experience points. In fact, Pippi is identical stat-wise to Teddy; she is just at a much lower initial level and is kept too brief for most players to notice. *Pippi is the only character in Mother to have a unused sprite. *Pippi is the only Female character that cannot equip a frying pan.Both Ana and Paula have a frying pan as a primary weapon and Kumatora can equip the Fake Frying Pan. *If you keep Pippi with you while you're at the swamp (of course by hacking) then she won't appear in the house in the swamp. *Pippi is considerably tall for her age (7) being as tall as Ninten (12) *Pippi possibly turned into a zombie in the beta version, but with a good smash on the head, regained all senses. *pooo Category:Temporary party members in Mother Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mother Characters Category:Playable party members in Mother Category:Characters with unused sprites